Who Cold Love Me?
by teamEDWARDforLIFE2010
Summary: What happenes when bellas emo and her parents send her to boardin school? Will her new friends find out?Will she find love? With who? R&R. ALL HUMAN! B&E A&J R&EM ::::RATED M FOR LANGUAGE!::::::: First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Meet The "Dorm-Mates"! **

_This is so so so unfair! _I thought to myself in vain.

Last summer, I was forced to go to a part thrown by a girl named Jennifer Angston. The whole Junior class was invited. So my two best friends, Alyssa and Chad, made me go with them. Ugh. There were drinks, but I didn't get drunk and neither did Alyssa or Chad. They were there for me through everything; the only two people I could trust in the world after everyone else stopped talking to me. They were also the only two who knew what actually happened to me. But they swore that they would never say a thing to anyone, and they never did. Thank god!

They both went to get drinks and my phone started to ring so I went into one of the bedrooms. Stupid, huh? I know. Then a drunk Dillon Swether came in and raped me and told me that if anyone besides the two of us found out, he would kill me. So I never told anyone. But when people seen me and him walk out of the bedroom together later that night, rumors started and I became the "School Slut".

In result I became depressed and started to cut my arms. Sometimes my legs, too. My mom, Renee and my father, Charlie had enough of my "moping" and then they found out that I cut myself. Not that they cared. Even so, I wouldn't talk. So they've sent me to a boarding school in California. Joy.

******************************Flashback:***********************************

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! God, I hate you!" I yelled to my parents, ugh. How could they do this to me? This is my _life_ here, Hello!? I'm so gonna die.

"It's for the best, Bella!" _Yeah, ruining my life is so for the best!_ I thought. "And don't you dare talk to me and your mother that way!" my father yelled. "If we didn't love you, then we wouldn't be sending you there." Yeah, right.

"What the hell ever. I still hate you both." I said, and with that I turned and got on to the plane.

***************************End of Flashback********************************

So now I'm here, somewhere in southern CA, standing outside the door of what is to be my new dorm room. I was to share with two other chicks. _Well I might as well get on with it, _I thought to myself. I put my key in the door, turned it, and walked in with my stuff. Two girls came to the living room to greet me.

The first was tall, elegant. She was beautiful. Her hair was honey blond and fell straight down her back. She smiled at me. The second was shorter, almost sort of pixie-like with her short, black hair spiking in every direction around her face. Though she was still pretty, to the extremes. She was smiling at me also. She was the first to speak.

"Hello. I'm Mary Alice Brandon. You can call me Alice, though." She said warmly.

"And I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, but I go by Rose." She smiled.

"Hey, whassup? I'm Bella." I said, smiling back at them. They each hugged me and showed me where my room was. I put all of my things away.

"No offense, but is that what you normally wear?" Alice asked me.

"Um, yeah. Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked. I was wearing a long sleeved tight shirt with a very ripped up bright red tank top over it along with my favorite black ripped skinny jeans and my usual red Converse.

"Nothing. She just thinks she's fashion queen of the world." Rose laughed. "Don't take it too personally, she does that to everybody." She added as Alice went through my drawers.

"Ahh," was my brilliant reply.

"Why are all of your shirts long sleeved?" Alice asked.

"I... uh... um... I like long sleeves because I don't... uhh…like my arms." That was my excuse. What? I wasn't going to tell her, '_Oh, it's because I hate my life so I cut myself and don't want anyone to find out.' _They would just think I was mental. She just shrugged her shoulders, thankfully.

"You know what, Alice we should meet up with the guys at that restaurant so they can meet Bella, and Bella them." Rose chirped.

"Oh my god, we should! I'll go call Jazz right now." _Who's Jazz?_ I thought. "Wait, are you okay with this, Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to know a few extra people on Monday." I grinned sheepishly.

"Okay." Rose and I followed her down to the kitchen where she had left her cell. We waited until their convo was over. "They said they'll be there in half an hour." She informed us. We nodded. "Oh Bella you just have to let me choose your outfit!"

"No way, Ally." I said sternly.

"Aww, c'mon pleeeease?!" She begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but the clothes come from my own shit." I wasn't going to let her make me wear short sleeves. She agreed and pulled me into the room. She went to my drawers and handed me a pile of clothes she had picked for me.

"You have 15 minutes to take a shower and get changed. Go."

"Kk." I said and headed into my bathroom. I quickly took my shower and threw on the clothes. I ended up wearing lime green ripped skinny jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt with my black converse. Alice did my make up and Rose did my hair. When they were done, I had to admit it. I looked pretty. No, I looked hot. "Okay, you look great. They just texted me, said they got us a table. They're waiting. Hello, let's go!" She said. And with that, we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. sorry i havent updated. ive been busy!!! But here it is! DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything D; SM does! 10 reveiw or im deleting!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

When we got to the resturaunt we walked inside and looked for the boys.

"Oh, there they are!" Alice called. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table. There were three guys.

The first was big and muscular. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. When he saw me, he ginned. The second, had honey blond hair like Rose's and blue eyes. He, too, was musclar. The last was, well, actually he was gorgeous! His hair was a tousled bronze mess on his head and he had the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes that i have ever seen. The biggest smile on his face as he spotted me.

"Guys, this is Bella." Alice said gesturing to me.

"Hey, im Emmett, Rose's boyfriend." The big one said.

"Hello." I murmured shyly. I was always on my aurd around people. Trust Noone, thts my policy. I felt i could trust Alice and Rose, but these three i wasn't so sure about. Not et, anyways.

"Im Alice's boyfriend, Jasper." The one with the blue eyes said. I murmered a 'Hi' to him to.

"And im Edward." The gorgeous one said. "I guess im just a nobody since im not dating anyone." He said and chuckled.

"Whats up?" I said, noding my head once at him. He smiled crookedly and winked at me and i grinned slightly back. I took the only seat left that was between Edward and Emmett. We all started talking about random things, and then they all started asking me questions. Jasper was the first though.

"Bella, why are you wearing long sleeves and jeans? Its like super hot and sunny here." He asked.

"Uhhhh.......I dont like my arms?" I used that excuse again only it came out like a question. I saw him eye me suspicously but other han that he shrugged it off. The rest of the qustions were just rndom and easil awnswered.

Suddenly my phone started to ring. My ringtone was some screamo song by one of my favorie bands. I apoligized to them and answered my phone. It was Chad.

"Hey, Chad. Whassup?" I said.

"Um, Bella. I dont know if I should be telling you this because i dont want you to go cut yourself again, but..... " He hesitated.

"What, Chad? Tell me, Now!" I demanded. The others were throwing me confused expressions.

"I got suspended." He said.

"Why?"

"I beat the crap out of Brittney in defendance of you."

"What?!" I literally screeched, very loudly. I shovedaway from the table and walked outside. "What happened?"

"Well, she said, 'Wonder where Bella is today. That damn slut. Maybe she finally did us all a favor and killed herself at last.' so i walked up to her and started punching her." He explained.

"You idiot!" I said. "But thanks for defending me."

"Anytime."

"Im at dinner with my new roommates, though, so i gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." He said. I hung up my phone and walked back to take my seat agin. I plopped down and groaned.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked me. He honestly lookd concerned. It was prolly an act.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that guys." I apoligized.

"Its cool." Jasper said. He sounded distracted so i looked at him. He had this strange look on his face and i followed his graze. Damnit! Part of my arm had become uncovered from my sleeve and he saw a few of the cuts. Quickly, i plled my sleeves down and crossed my arms on my chest.

'Well, are you ready to go Bella?" Alice asked. I wasn't paying attention. I was too deep in thought with the idea of Jasper knowing what i do to myself and if he was going to tell the others. "BELLA!" She screamed.

"Hmm?" I said as i looked up. "Oh yeahh. Im ready." I said and we left the resturaunt.

"The boys are coming over to our dorm for a few. we're gonna have a movie night!!!" Rose said. The boys met us at the dorm. Apparently, theirs was next door to ours. I went in the bathroom and locked the door. After what Chad had just told me, i needed my razor. I had hidden it in one of the cabinets over the sink along ith my stuff to clean it. I grabbe dit and went to the sink. turned on the water, cut my arm a few times, cleaned it, pulled my sleeves down, and wen back out to everyone. I saw everyone except Jasper.

"Um, Bella? Jasper wanted to talk to you about something. He didnt say what, he just said to have you go over to their dorm for a minute." she said and handed me a key. Oh god.

"Uhhh....... Ok?" I said and i left with eveyones curious eyes on me. I unlocked heir door and hesitantly walked in. I shut the door behind me. "Uh, Jasper?" I asked.

"Over here. Come sit down on the couch with me." I gulped. I knew where this was going....

"You wanted to talk about something?" I asked when i sat down.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Bella, im concerned." He said. "I saw your wrists at dinner earlier. May i see your arms?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well, you've already seen part of it so why not." I said. I rolled up both of my shirt sleeves and he gasped.

"Did _you_ do this?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, theres gotta be at least 30 cuts on each of your arms Bella." He said horrified while gently twisting my right arms with his hands.

"42, actually."

42?! Why, Bella?"

"If i tell you, you've gotta promise not to tell the others _anything_. Not even that i do this to myself." I gestured to my arms.

"Why cant they know?"

"Because the last thing i want or need is a buncha people pitying me, or better yet, rumors starting."

"Fine, i promise not to tell, on my life."

"Okay so heres what happened..... " I told him everything. I started crying at some point. After that, we decided we should go back to the "party" before they got too suspicious. "Jasper?"

"Yeahh?"

"Thanks. Its nice to have smeone to talk to finally." I said.

"Your welcome. Anytime you wanna talk, Im here. and you can keep that key, just incase." He said, smiling. I smiled back. He turned for the door.

"Oh, Jasper?" He turned and grinned a me.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, could you help me put my sleeves down?"

"Yes, of course. Just let me know if i hurt you, please."

"okay." He started to pull one of them down. The cloth pulled on one of the cuts. "Ow, damnit!" I said, wincing in pain. He immediatley pulled back.

"Sorry! Sorry! Hey, c'mon. Calm down. I won't hurt you." He said. I did as told and calmed down. "Are you okay, now?"

"Yeahh. Its okay Jasper. You didnt do it on purpose and i know you wont hurt me."

"Good." He grinnned and finished pulling my sleeves down. We walked back into my dorm in silence. You could still tell i had been crying. Jasper out his arm around my back as we walked and whispered, 'its gonna be okay, Bella' to me. Everybody looked up with curious eyes at our entrance. They didnt miss Jaspers arm around me.

"What was that about?" Rose asked as we sat down.

"Nothing. I just had to ask Bell, here something. It wasn't important." Jasper said. I mouthed a 'Thank you' to him and he smiled and nodded in return. Then my phone rang again. I scowled at it and eveyone looked at me again. Jaspers eyes looked wary as he watched.

"Hello, _Father_." I said in really bitchy tone. I sneered the word, and scowled again.

"Hey hows it goin there?" He asked. I snorted.

"Yeahh, like you care. Look, what the fuck do you want?"

"Just wondering how things were going."

"Well thats none of your buisness so good luck with that."

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. The others flinched back so i assumed they heard what he said. I just sat there with my arms crossed looking angry.

"Fine. Then i won't talk to you at all. Bye." I said and hung up. Everyone stared at me. I was so mad. I couldn't beleive that he had the nerve to call me after he sent me here. The tears began to fill in my eyes and then quickly brimmed over the edges and down my cheeks. I threw my phone across the room as i got up. "I hate him." I muttered.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as i slammed and locked the bathroom door. I got my razor and begin to cut my arm over the sink when i heard someone knocking on the door like crazy.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay? Please Bella, c'mon let me in! Bella!" Of course, it was Jasper, yelling frantically.

"No. Go away, Jasper!"

"No. Bella let me in, now!" He said still pounding and trying to open the door.

"And if i don't?"

"I'll tell everyone right now. I swear, Bella i will."

"No you wont."

"Bella," He stopped yelling and was talking in a more calm but also more pitifull voice. " i already know what you're doing, you dont have to hide it from me. I want to help. But if you don't let me in, right now, then im afraid i'll have to tell eveyone. I dont want to but if its the only way for me to get in there an help you, then i will."

I said nothing. I could hear veryone asking Jasper what was going on though. I sighed and opened the door. Jasper slid in and closed the door, locking it again. But it was too late. They all saw. They stood there with shocked expressions while the door was slammed in their faces'.

"Here, let me help." He said. Gently taking my arm and cleaning it with the antibiodics i had out. Then he put a bandage on it. I could sense the others o the other side of the door. They prolly had their ears glued to the door eavesdropping. "There. All better. Did i hurt you at all, Bella?" He asked.

"No." I said, looking down. I was ashamed that everyone ha found out.

"Hey, it's okay, Bella." He said as another tear trickled down my cheek. I just sat there. I didnt say anything or even look up. After a long moment, he said, "Hey." Still, i said nothing. "Hey, Bella, look at me." He said, putting one finger under my chin and pulling my face up to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Why in the world would i be doing this if i were ok, Jasper?" I said as i started to bawl my eyes out again. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shh, Bella its okay. Do you wanna tell me what happened?" I just shook my head, no. When i was barley crying anymore, i pulled away to look at him.

"Thanks, Jasper. Youre a really god friend, y'know that?" I said and i smiled at him.

"Anytime, Bells." He smiled back.'

"Well i think we should go exlplain to the others... they saw."

"Yeah, i noticed that too. C'mon lets go. And hey, remember. Im here." He smiled.

"Thanks so much, Jasper!" I said. I hugged him one more time and kissed him on the cheek as i pulled away. He helped me up and we walked into the room where 4 pairs of pained and curious eyes bored into us.

"Ready?" He whispered to me.

"Not at all so lets just get this over with." I whispered back. As we walked to the couch to sit, he put his hand on my back and rubbed it encouragingly.

* * *

**okay thats it! I want at least 10 reveiws or im not gonna continue this story!!!! REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!! thnks guys! love u!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter! **

**please dont kill me!**

**just FYI:**

**im not gonna write for a few days cuz with the way im feeling this story wont turn out well so i think ima just chill so that i can keep the story on the right track!**

**See, my puppy, Peanut, who is only a month old, has been having seizures for the past 4 hrs and we took her to the vet the first time and well they said she prolly wasnt gunna make it through so i told them to just put her to sleep and end her suffering because she doesnt deserve to suffer anymore than she already has so im really upset and dont wanna ruin da story cuza tht.**

**im really sorry everyone! but i PROMISE my next chapter will be up ASAP!!!!!!**

*************R.I.P Peanut************

***/*/*/*/*/*/*2-18-2009*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**+-+-+-+-+-I LOVE YOU ALWAYS PEANUT+-+-+-+-+-+**


End file.
